


Two worlds collide

by anonsocc1124



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonsocc1124/pseuds/anonsocc1124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two worlds come together thanks to grabbing the wrong bag. A/U some similarities but most timelines and stuff don't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two worlds collide

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing. Let's see how this goes. It is very roughly edited and I am awful with the spacing so if you have any suggestions sent them my way.
> 
> A/U some similarities but most timelines and stuff don't really match to the real world

It was summer in Germany, Ashlyn was supposed to be traveling with Whitney but at the last minute Whitney had something come up and she stayed behind. Ashlyn and brunette she had been locking eyes with throughout the entire flight were the last ones at baggage claim. Ashlyn was absent mindedly thumbing through her phone and occasionally glancing at the girl. She saw the last of the bags and noticed that the brunette grab the bag that was almost identical to hers and leave. She sat there a few more minutes going through her phone and answering some last minute emails. 

By the time Ashlyn got to her hotel she was exhausted. She had been working non-stop on the Franfurt branch of her company and she was now here to see the project and start setting up. She left the suitcase near the door, kicked off her loafers and went straight to bed. She would unpack in the morning. She slid under the covers and dozed off into a peaceful sleep. 

Ashlyn woke up refreshed but ready for a shower. She let the hot water wash away the stress from the previous day, once she was done she wrapped herself in a towel and went straight to her bag. The contents of the bag looked unfamiliar. She began pulling out more things and noticed that the bag was definitely not here. There was a Penn State women’s soccer t shirt that was not hers, she’d never be caught dead in that. Then there was a black lace thong that was definitely not hers. She quickly checked the tag and it read “Ali Krieger.” 

How the hell was she supposed to go out now? Luckily she had a pair of pants and underwear in her carry on but no shirt. She grabbed the Penn State shirt, which was the least girly looking shirt she could see, and reluctantly put it on. She would call the airline later, right now she was focused on going to get a few outfits in case they took a while to contact the girl had taken her bag. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ali groggily awake from her sleep, she sauntered over to her bag and went to get a few her things fro her bag. She groaned as she realized she had practice in a few hours. She opened the bag and noticed an array of shark tank tops. “ I don’t own any of these, How can someone own this many shark tank tops?” She looked through the bag a bit more and noticed some dress shirts and ties. She had definitely gotten the wrong bag. She looked at the tag “Ashlyn Harris.” The blonde that was with her must have have gotten her bag. She zipped the bag closed and went to get ready for practice. She would deal with this later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hours later on the other side of the city, Ashlyn walked into a coffee shop with a few bags. She had gotten a few things in order to last her a week, which would hopefully be enough time to get her bag back. 

“Have you called the airline yet?” Sarah asked as she and Ali walked into the coffee shop.  
“Nah, I am going to wait until the later tonight. I did not snoop too much but this girl has a serious shark obsession.”  
Ali glanced behind and saw a blonde wearing a shirt that had “Krieger” on the back of it. She instantly recognized her Penn State t-shirt. She told Sarah to find them a table and went over to Ashlyn.

She tapped on Ashlyn’s shoulder. “Excuse me, where did you get that shirt?”  
Ashlyn quickly turned around and it was the girl who had grabbed her bag. “I think we might have taken each other’s bags. Sorry I am wearing shirt, I had almost everything but a shirt in my carry on.” 

“I can drop your suitcase off, if you give me your address and I could pick my bag up. “ 

Ashlyn scribbled wrote the address of the hotel and room number and gave it to Ali. She smiled at her one last time and picked up her things to head back to her hotel. 

Ali wasn't surprised as she pulled up the Four Seasons hotel near the stadium. She might have goggled Ashlyn and found out that she managed and owned the biggest hedge fund on Wall St and also managed a few hedge funds across Europe. 

She headed inside and headed up to find Ashlyn’s room. She suddenly became nervous as she was approaching the door. This girl was gorgeous and there was something different about her that Ali could not quite pinpoint. The moment she saw her on the airplane, she was mesmerized and now here she was heading up to her hotel room.  
Ashlyn answered the door clad only in a pair of shorts and a sports bra. Ali’s mouth went dry. She had seen Ashlyn’s sleeve at the coffee shop but the side tattoo. Holy shit.  
“Come in and here let me take that.” And with that Ali snapped out of her daze and followed Ashlyn into the room.

“Have a seat, I was just about to order dinner from room service would you like anything?”  
“No, I would not mean to impose.” Ali answered as she sat down. 

“You wouldn't be. Trust me. Now what will you have?” 

After Ali told her what she wanted, she ordered for them. There was a small silence but Ashlyn deiced to ask Ali about about her life and that was the beginning of a five hour conversation. Ali told her about her life in Virginia, her Penn State days and what had brought her to Frankfurt. She had even shyly admitted to googling Ashlyn, after the blonde had finished talking about herself. The conversation flowed liked they had known each other for years. It wasn't until Ali glanced at her watch that she realized she had to go. She had a game tomorrow and needed to be well rested. 

“I hate to cut this short but I have a game at noon tomorrow and should really get home. Umm would you like to come to my game tomorrow? “She mumbled at the end.

“I’d love to” Ashlyn replied as she went to get Ali’s bag.  
“Meet me at the stadium tomorrow at ten, I’ll have your pass and even give you a tour.” 

Ali took her bag and headed towards the door. Before leaving she told Ashlyn to check her bag and stepped out.

Ashlyn quickly went over to her bag and as soon as she saw opened it, she a FFC Frankfurt jersey with a note that read. “You’ll need something to wear to the game tomorrow ;)”.


End file.
